Ghost Night
by Dreamcreator
Summary: On a dark and spooky night, the entire gang is camping out in Howler's Woods telling of horror stories that have happened in those mysterious woods. Soon they begin to play pranks on one another, but they will come to realize that maybe those 'tall tales' of the woods aren't just tall tales at all. Will they be able to survive the night? CLEX!


**Hi!**

**Okay, I have been working on this story for a while now, and I was going to post it up on Halloween, but I don't know when I will have the time to work more on it and post it, so I decided to just to post the first chapter and see what you guys think of it.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you!**

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS CLEX, MEANING SLASH, MEANING BOYXBOY. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ IT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. If I did…*Evil laughter***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're an idiot, do you know that Pete? Seriously that is just sick!" Chloe exclaimed, a look of pure disgust on her face.

"What? Mixing Pepsi with Sprite and orange soda is a classic. Isn't that right my man?" asked Pete to Clark as he poured more soda into his cup of the combined beverages together in front of everyone. Clark chuckled, adding another slab of chocolate to his graham cracker.

"Don't look at me. You know very well I don't like orange soda."

Pete groaned, "Oh man… you're supposed to back me up with this. It's a tradition to do this when camping."

Lana sighed brushing her brown hair away from her face so she could add another marshmallow to her stick and letting it hover over the fire. "Making smores is something to do around a campfire, not that nasty concoction you just did."

"You're just jealous that I thought of it and speaking of smores…" He looked over to the other two members of their party, "I can't believe you two had never eaten them before in your lives! Not to mention knowing what it is. It's outrageous!"

Lex just smirked, his gray-blue eyes glinting while his younger sister Lena giggled. "Well forgive us city folk, but the closest thing we have to camping is basically hobos living in boxes in the subway tunnels."

Confusion clouded the little girl's face, as she looked at the bald headed man. "I thought hobos live in train carts."

"They do."

"But why would they stay in boxes in the subway when they can travel on the train? They can see more sights that way."

"Your marshmallow is done sweetie." Clark interjected, changing the subject before anyone could answer the innocent question. The young girl was just learning about camping so she did not need to be more confused about other things that would just make her sad. And mostly to spare everyone from getting into a huge debate on the matter of the homeless. "Okay, now put on the marshmallow on top of the chocolate like so…good now place the other graham cracker on top of it and whalla! You have a smore!"

"Take a bite!" Chloe cried, taking a chunk of out hers and licking the chocolate and melted marshmallow from her fingers. "They are so good!"

Lilac eyes looked warily at the treat, then back to the others. Seeing them all nod their heads in encouragement she slowly took a bite out of her smore. Munching on it for a few seconds, Lena's eyes went wide and a smile lit up her face as she quickly swallowed her treat. "That was incredible! Alexi you have to try this!"

With a smirk, Lex took his thumb and wiped the bit of chocolate smudged on her lips. "No thank you baby, I will just stick to Mrs. Kent's coffee, "He raised his mug to emphasize, "and the homemade popcorn."

"Spoilsport!" Chloe teased, pouring herself another cup of Joe. Soon a gruff voice called out to her:

"Pour me some of that coffee Chloe. After collecting all this firewood in this weather, I deserve something warm to drink."

Turning their heads away from the fire, they saw Jonathon Kent carrying a stack of logs, his axe on top of the load. Lowering himself on to his knees, he settled the wood down next to his seat and reached up to sit down; a few of his bones popped and he hissed. Chloe walked over and handed him his mug. He smiled tiredly at her. "Thank you Chloe. I feel so stiff right now from the cold and the long walk from here, that I am starting to feel my age right now."

"You're not that old Dad." Clark stated, making his father chuckle.

"I am not that young as I used to be son."

"Then why not have just set up camp near the woods?" Lex asked. "Instead of setting up in this clearing next to the woods. Logically it would be easier way to go to from places."

Jonathon and the others had set up their tents in a clearing just half a mile from the woods. They were in a secluded area and different part of the town of Smallville. With its many forests, mountains, and not to mention caves the town would have been the perfect setting for a romance movie…or horror show give or take. Though Lex was not hoping for the latter choice. They all had enough experience with the latest mutant of the week that popped up out of nowhere, wanting to wreak havoc on the town or its residents.

"We have always camped in this spot near Howler's Woods. It has the perfect view of the forest, a few miles from dirt road that I parked from, and not to mention…" Jonathon looked up at the night sky, "A spectacular sight for star gazing."

Clark smiled as he too lifted his head up; his emerald green eyes brightened as he watched the stars above him; sparkling and glowing brightly in the darkness. How he had looked at the skies for so long, hoping and searching for answers to his questions: Where did he come from? Why was he here? Why did he have all these powers? His smile soon died, knowing that he may never receive those answers. His shoulders burdened with guilt for all the horrible things that had happened to his friends, family and neighbors when he arrived here. His parents called him a blessing, but he felt more like a curse with all the people being affected by meteor rocks or the lives that were lost because of them; and most importantly him.

Noticing his sudden depression Lana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Looking into her sadden eyes, Clark gave her a reassuring smile and turned away from her to reach for some more popcorn. He didn't want to ruin the fun for everyone.

"Yeah," piped up Pete glaring at Lex, "Burnam Woods is near Crater Lake, no one wants to camp there. Too much weird sh…I mean things happen there." Pete sheepishly looked away from the glares of the other teens and older adults for almost cussing in front of Lena. "Not to mention that everyone is afraid to fall in the lake and drown since it's so deep. Then there's the wooden area near Mr. Carter's home, but that man is crazy and would shoot you for being on his land."

"Let's not forget that Howler's Woods has…history." Clark said mysteriously.

"Yeah…spooky history." Pete waved his hands in a spooky manner, making ghostly noises.

"It's haunted?" Lena squeaked. She scooted closer to Lex, who wrapped his arm around her protectively. He gave Pete a disapproving frown, his eyes deadly serious. No one scares his little sister and gets away with it.

"Oh there's nothing to worry about my little partner in crime." Chloe said. "I have walked through these woods and nothing bad has happened to me."

"That's because you walked in the daylight with a bunch of others there to protect you." Pete snorted. Chloe sneered at him, and smacked him in the arm.

"That hurt!"

"Serves you right you-"

"Guys, knock it off will you?" Lana said. "We are camping to have fun, not argue all night long over petty things."

"Lana's right. Keep this up and there will be no ghost stories tonight and all of you will be going straight to bed." Jonathon warned, using his anger father voice. That tone of voice made everyone settled down, but there were still a few angry faces glaring at one another. The older man coughed slightly. "Now that I have your attention, we can go on with the campfire stories. Child appropriate of course." He said to reassure Lex. "Clark is right about Howler's Woods having a lot of history and one of the tales I will be telling you is a Kawatche legend, dating back when this land belonged to them."

With the spotlight on him now, Jonathon closed his eyes; his breathing becoming slower and the mood so tense…so quiet. He then began his tale.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of it so far? Must warn you that the next update might not be for a while so please be patient with me. Also let me know if I have made any mistakes on here, such as spelling or grammar, or making the characters too OC, just let me know so I can correct them.**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**

**P.S. I have a tumblr page now, so check my profile to see about story updates or story ideas I might have planned in the future.**


End file.
